Running
by MarleyFixYou
Summary: My To Do List: 1. Stay hidden from the Ministry of Magic because I am the last Seer 2. Hide out at Hogwarts (because, let's be honest, no one expects a teenager to hide there) 3. Stop falling in love with the second born son of savior of the Wizarding World
1. Chapter 1

_Just walk through the wall between Platform 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station._ I never pictured McGonagall to be vague. Maybe she has been talking to Dumbledore's portrait too much.

How the bloody hell would that get me to Hogwarts? I need to get to Hogwarts. I cannot run away anymore plus the Ministry of Magic would never expect me to go to school. I have been running since I was eight and I will not do it anymore.

You are probably confused, so let me explain. My name is Olivia Thompson. I am one of the last Seers alive. Why are there no other Seers alive, you ask? Well after the Second Wizarding War people were freaking out. I mean Voldemort already came back to life once, so what would stop him from doing it again? A few months later the people stopped worrying about Voldemort, but instead started worrying about another evil wizard coming to power. The Death Eaters were still around, so they could easily try to take over for Voldemort.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic after the Second Wizarding War, promised the people there was nothing to worry about, but this did not calm the people. Especially since some idiot named Fudge lied to the people his whole time as Minister, when Voldemort came back. Anyway a lot of people wanted to kill anyone who was a threat.

The Aurors caught all the old Death Eaters and put them all into Azkaban for life. I think there are only two of the former Death Eaters alive today. Even though this happened the people still demanded more precautions to happen. They wanted any threat to be gone, starting with all the creatures that sided with Voldemort during the war.

Shacklebolt ordered that those creatures have a trial and if they are found guilty then they would be put in Azkaban. He also ordered that the government be able to keep numbers and locations of all these creatures. All of this was fair and some of the creatures were sent to Azkaban, but most were found innocent and set free. The government now watches all the creatures and their fellow creatures.

Three years after the trials happened, people still wanted more to happen and were mad that Shacklebolt did not do anymore. They demanded his removal from Minister of Magic, so he lost his job.

The next Minister of Magic, Matthew Coleman, was what the people wanted. He promised he would get rid of any threat, and he did just that. He put every creature ever accused of being close to Voldemort or his Death Eaters in enclosed places. For example, the unicorns had to go because Voldemort drank their blood. When he put the creatures in these enclosed places, he did not separate them. There were unicorns, giants, trolls, goblins, and snakes all in one area with other types of creatures.

The people responded with appreciation. They believed that someone was finally listening to them. Some people warned that these precautions could lead to another war on their own, because the creatures were not happy. Coleman did not listen to those people; he was too busy basking in the glory the other people were giving him. When the people wanted more, he gave it to them.

The people of the wizarding world started looking at what caused the war next. They made sure to watch every orphan witch and wizard, just because Voldemort was an orphan. Then they remembered the prophecy that Professor Trelawney, who was dead by then, made. They must not have realized that the prophecy ultimately saved them, because the people decided they wanted to kill all the Seers.

Coleman, wanting to please the people, sent out his Aurors to kill every Seer. Some of Aurors quit when they were assigned the job of killing innocent wizards and witches who just so happened to been born with the gift to see the future. But the massacre still happened. The inventors in the wizarding communities started coming up with ways to figure out if a person was a Seer. While they were inventing, the Aurors were told to kill anyone accused of being a Seer.

It was mass chaos in Britain. Most of the Seers and even people worried they would be accused tried to flee to France. Very few of those people made it out of England without being killed because they were either accused or people just thought they were Seers.

Two thousand witches and wizards died in the first year of the massacre. The government still knows some Seers are still out there, so the Aurors still have to look for them. Luckily for me and the other Seers, the wizarding inventors did not believe in killing Seers so they have not finished creating the machine that will be able to tell if a person is a Seer or not.

But I digress.

Once I apparate to King Cross Station, I pull my hood up over my strawberry blonde hair and put a pair of sunglasses over my forest green eyes. I am wearing a worn out pair of jeans, a plain green shirt, and a worn out jacket. Luckily for all the Seers left, if there are any, which I am pretty sure there are, being a Seer does not give you a distinct look. My eyes turn a shade of black when I see a vision but that is it, and that is the reason I always carry sunglasses.

Since the Ministry of Magic has finally calmed down with the Seer-hunting I can finally go to school at Hogwarts. I got my letter of acceptance when I was eleven but I could not go because the government had sent officials there to make sure all the Seer children were killed. So I lied and said my parents would teach me. Of course, my parents could not teach me because they kicked me out of the house when they found out I was a Seer. I have been on the run since then.

I bought some school books and a wand while I was in hiding. I taught myself as much as I could but I could only do magic when I was in very highly populated wizarding areas, which I preferred to avoid.

I made it through being homeless and teaching myself. Now I get the chance of a normal life and go to school. I get to go to Hogwarts for only one year, since I am seventeen. Professor McGonagall knows that I am a Seer, but she is the only person allowed to know. She did not believe in the massacre, or any of the precautions the Ministry of Magic took under Coleman for that matter.

I walk up between the two Platforms and wait. I have no idea how I am supposed to get through the barrier, so I will have to wait and watch someone else do it first.

I see a family of four people coming toward me, and I hope they are going to Hogwarts; it seems like it because the two kids have trunks. Professor McGonagall made sure I have a trunk, the uniform, and all the necessary books, so I could fit in more.

The family consists of a red haired grown man, a brown haired woman, a red haired daughter and son. The father was tall and lanky. The mother looks beautiful, along with her two kids. The daughter looks to be around my age, while the son seems to be a few years younger.

They walk by me-I have learned to blend in well-and go up to the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

Hold up, did the son just actually run through the wall? I thought McGonagall was lying to me when she said to run through the wall. Okay there goes the mother. I guess McGonagall was not joking. I begin walking over once I picked my jaw off of the floor. By the time I make it over to the wall the father and daughter have gone through. I get a running start and sprint through the wall with my eyes shut.

I made it through the wall just fine, but unfortunately I ran into someone on the other side and knocked both of us down. We both stood up and I picked up my trunk before turning to the person I knocked down.

"I am so sorry. This was my first time going through the wall and I did not know what to expect. Are you okay?" I ask the boy I knocked down. He has messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He seems familiar but I cannot place him.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just watch where you are going. And how is this your first time, you don't look like a first year?" he asked me as he stood up. Bloody hell he is tall, I mean I am only five foot six inches but still, he is well over six foot. But it seems I chose an acceptable outfit because he is wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some trainers that look as old as mine. Oh shit he asked me a question, what was it again?

Oh yeah, "I am just starting at Hogwarts this year, I am a seventh year though." Nice save Olivia!

"Brilliant! I am a seventh year too. I am Al Potter." Then he presents his hand.

Fuck, I just ran into the second born son of the savior of the wizarding world. Maybe this whole school thing was not for me. Do you think I can leave now and pretend this never happened? No, I want to go to school even if I get thrown in jail after it because I ran into a Potter.

Shit he is staring at me now with an amused face, probably because I am sure my face looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Shake his hand you idiot.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia," I say while shaking his hand. Brilliant, maybe I will not ruin this whole meeting people thing completely. Snort.

He grins at me and says, "Well I will see you around then, Olivia." He then promptly waves and walks off.

That was not so bad. Maybe everyone at Hogwarts is really nice!

"Were you just talking to Albus Severus Potter, you bitch?!" Or maybe not.

I turn around to face the person who just called me a bitch. I see a girl that has dyed her hair blonde a few too many times. She also looks like she has about an inch thick of make-up on. She is wearing the SHORTEST skirt I have ever seen with heels that could kill someone. She is also wearing a pink shirt that is so low cut that she may as well not be wearing a shirt at all because she is not covering basically anything.

Huh, she looks like a slut.

Wait, does she actually want me to answer? She is looking at me with a questioning face. I thought that was a rhetorical question. I mean most likely she actually saw me talking to him, so why would she need me to answer?

"Well, look who it is, Morgan Lewis. Are you already bullying the new girl?" says someone who is most definitely not me. Trust me, I do not want any enemies but this 'Morgan' does not make it look like we will be best friends.

I whip around to see who is saving me from 'Morgan' and come face to face with the girl that I saw going through the barrier with her family. She has her wavy red hair down and is wearing a blue tank top and a pair of skinny jeans with sandals.

'Morgan' retorts with, "Oh go away whore." Um have you seen what you are wearing. I think the whore in this situation is you, 'Morgan.' "No one likes you anyway Weasley," she sneers.

That girl is a Weasley!

Fuck, am I just going to meet every famous person's offspring today?

"You have so much wrong with that last statement I can't even be bothered to correct it all." Weasley says. I am not really sure which one she really is because the Weasleys reproduce like rabbits.

"Ugh whatever bitch. You," she points at me, "just stay away from Albus Potter, he is mine." Whatever you say 'Morgan', just kidding, I will talk to whoever I want to.

'Morgan' walks away after that statement. Weasley turns to me.

"Sorry about her. I am Rose Weasley by the way," Weasley-I mean Rose-says.

"I'm Olivia," I say while shaking her hand, which she had held out to me.

"Brilliant. So are you new this year?" The typical question it seems, that I will be asked by every single person besides maybe 'Morgan.'

"Yep." Bloody Hell I have such brilliant talking skills, I bet everyone at Hogwarts wants to be my friend right now.

"Well we better get on the train before it leaves. Come on, you can sit with me," Rose says while starting to turn around and walk to the train. I follow her. At least I will not be sitting alone.

Well, Hogwarts, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was spent with Rose telling me every possible detail about Hogwarts. She told me about the houses, and if I was in Slytherin she would never talk to me again-no pressure though. She told me about the Gryffindor common room, since that is her house. She told me about the Ravenclaw common room as well because her cousins Molly and Louis are in that house. She told me about how big her family is because it seem giant to me, with just the few people I had met and heard of. It is a lot bigger than I thought. She told me about which professors are good and which ones to stay away from.

I spent the entire train ride with Rose and I only talked for about a total of three minutes at a time. I spoke about four times, just asking questions. There was this one incident were the blonde boy walked in and he and Rose ended up in a duel. His name was Malfoy or something like that. He was a very good looking guy, but there is way too much sexual tension between him and Rose so I will not get involved. I told this to Rose, she said it was my only warning and if I said that again she would hex me into next week.

She seemed serious so I will just wait until they get together before I say something like that again.

When we got to the Hogsmeade station, Rose and I put our robes on and hopped off the train. We went to the carriages that would apparently take us to Hogwarts. I was so happy when McGonagall told me I did not have to go across the lake with the first years, because that would have just been embarrassing, especially if I got a vision while I was on the boat and ended up falling out because of it. Imagine explaining why I showed up at Hogwarts soaking wet to all the students and professors. As well, I am supposed to meet some professor in the 'Entrance Hall' so I can go get sorted in private.

Rose and I get in a carriage with what it looks like two second year girls. They gave me an annoyed look before seeing that I was with Rose Weasley then they start giggling. Weird.

Rose sighed and said, "No I will not set you up with any of my cousins or my brother so don't even ask bitches." The two second years got a sour expression on their faces and went back to ignoring us. Well they were not really ignoring us considering they were talking about us. I mean I have ears thank you, I can hear you talking about me. Rose looked like she was about to hex them but luckily the carriage stopped. Rose stormed out of the carriage and I followed her. What? I do not want to get lost.

When I finally caught up to Rose I realized she was ranting. "Merlin, I can't believe those to fucking bitches! I mean be my friend if you want to be my friend not just so you can get with my male family members! I hate my family! Why can't my cousins be ugly? That would make my life so much easier. Merlin!" she moaned.

I just kept walking, not knowing what to say. I mean I have not seen my family since I was eight, so I do not know what they look like now.

"So are you getting sorted with the first years?" Rose asked me once she was done complaining about how unfair her life is because her cousins are supposedly attractive. Her words, not mine.

"No, there is supposed to be a professor here that will sort me before the first years," I responded while searching for someone who looks like a professor in the crowded room we were in. Rose said this was the Entrance Hall, which is where I am supposed to meet the professor.

"Ah there you are. Miss Weasley, I see you have already met the new girl this year," said someone from behind us. We turned around and Rose squealed. Like legitimately squeal, at a professor. The professor did not look surprised, maybe he was one of the teachers that Rose said were good.

"Neville! It has been so long! How have you been?" Rose asked 'Neville' while she jumped at him. She hugged him so tightly, it seems, that he was not able to respond until she let go. Are all student-teacher relationships like this?

"It is Professor Longbottom here, Rose. I have been good. How have you and your family been?" 'Professor Longbottom' answered.

"We have been good. Do you get to sort Olivia?" Professor Longbottom nodded. "This is so exciting! Make sure she gets into Gryffindor, okay? Well I have to go get a seat. I will save you a seat Olivia. Bye," and with that Rose walked away waving and smiling. She seems like a very happy person with an extreme liking for cuss words.

"Okay Miss Thompson, if you will follow me, we can get you sorted now," Professor Longbottom says while leading me away. We walked up a few flights of stairs (holy flying fuck they move!) and through multiple corridors until we reach a gargoyle.

"Lemondrop," Professor Longbottom says. I look at him with a confused expression but he is just looking ahead. So I follow his line of sight and see that the gargoyle moved and the area behind it opened up and steps were now forming. Gotta love magic.

"After you," Professor Longbottom told me. So I walked onto the steps and began climbing up them with Professor Longbottom right behind me. When I reached the top, I opened the door in walked into what I believe is the Headmistress's office.

Damn, this place is epic.

It is exactly what you would expect Dumbledore to have as his room; I am guessing that McGonagall did not change anything. It was not so much what was in the room-a giant desk, stairs in the back and every magical object known to wizards-it just gave off a mystical aura. I like it.

Professor Longbottom walked around me as I was observing the room and went up to the desk. He took an old hat off the desk then he told me to sit down.

Well this is weird.

He put the hat on my head and all of a sudden I heard a voice in my head, it was saying, _Ah, I don't usually get to place older students. A seventh year I see. Oh and a Seer, one of the last I suppose. _I really hope he is not saying this out loud. _Of course I am not saying this out loud you dimwit. We don't want you to be killed do we? Now where to place you? Definitely not Hufflepuff, you are not very friendly are you? No not Hufflepuff. You are smart but you do not care enough about it, so that is a no to Ravenclaw. You would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. _Shit, didn't Rose tell me to not go into Slytherin? Please no Slytherin, Mr. Hat. _No Slytherin. Well I was thinking you would be better in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Excellent, I am the Head of the Gryffindor House. I will walk you back down because I suppose you have no idea how to get back to the Entrance or Great Hall." I smile sheepishly at Professor Longbottom. "So I was right, well follow me." I follow him out of the run and back down to the Great Hall in only a mild awkward silence. When we get to the Great Hall, Professor Longbottom points me to the Gryffindor table and I nod my thanks to him. I walk over to the table, find Rose, and sit down next to her.

"YES! This is great! You will love Gryffindor!" Rose squealed once she realized who sat next to her. She gave me a hug, which was pretty awkward since we were sitting down and I have not hugged anyone since I was eight. She did not seem to notice the awkwardness which is good. I do not need her asking questions. I just smiled not really knowing what to say. I notice that Albus is sitting across from us too. He smiles at me, but says nothing. He is talking to another boy with brown hair that keeps going into his brown eyes. You would think it was annoying if you had to move the hair out of your eyes every two seconds but no, people seem to like the fashion.

"So when do we get to eat?" I ask Rose after a few minutes of silence between Rose and me. The Great Hall is super loud so I had to ask loudly. Albus and mystery boy have been talking about something that sounded like "Quidditch."

"Ugh, after the firsties get sorted. It takes forever. Oh look here they come," Rose said. And sure enough when I look they were coming into the Great Hall. There are so many of them, this will take a while.

"Merlin, there are so many of them. I just want food damn it." My sentiments exactly Rose; I could not agree with you more.

"Rosie, aren't you supposed to be a Prefect?" Rose nods. "Then shouldn't you not use that language in front of the children?" Albus points to three second year looking girls sitting by us. They start giggling when they realized Albus is looking at them. Albus smirks when he realizes this.

"I may be a Prefect, but that has nothing to do with the fucking language I use," Rose responded with a snort. I smile, even though I have no idea what a 'Prefect' is. Obviously it can't be that good if you don't get to cuss.

"I think that is the reason you weren't made Head Girl," Albus says with a thoughtful expression.

"I wasn't made Head Girl because Madeline Jones is a cow and McGonagall felt bad for her. One thing has to go right in her life right? She is already a Hufflepuff, so they need all the help they can get," Rose says with a sour expression. I am guessing Rose wanted to be Head Girl, but I honestly do not know what that is. Doesn't every girl have a head? I look at all the other tables and it seems every girl does in fact have a head.

I know shocker, but I just really want to know what they are talking about. I just do not want to ask them because that would be awkward and make me sound like an idiot. Plus it draws attention to yourself which is breaking rule number one when you are hiding from the Ministry of Magic, or anyone who could turn you in for that matter.

"What are you looking for?" Rose asks me. Oops, I cannot tell her the truth that would make me look stupid. Come on Olivia, think of a good excuse.

Ah ha, "I was just looking around, because I am new here and all." I say with perfect ease. I should really get an occupation that involves lying in the job description. I am a beast at lying.

"So why are you looking at the people and not the building?" Rose inquires. Merlin, maybe not.

"Erm, I was just looking at my future classmates?" Why did that sound like a question? An answer should not sound like a question, Olivia. Albus is looking at me with a smirk, realizing I was lying. Rose was looking at me with an expression that told me that she was about to laugh, I guess she knows the reason I lied.

"You have no idea what we are talking about, do you?" Rose asks.

"No idea."

"So you were looking around the room to see if every girl has a head because we were talking about the Head Girl."

"Basically," I say with a sheepish smile.

"Well, every girl has a head. We do have a ghost that is almost headless though, but he is a boy. Head Girl is the highest position a female student can hold. She plans all the events and is in charge of the Prefects along with the Head Boy. Do you understand?" Rose gives me a look you would give a small child.

"Yes," I say while nodding. "But I am also not a small child so don't give me that look," I say as an afterthought.

"I like this girl!" Albus suddenly exclaims. I look at him to see him smiling at me. Then I turn back to Rose and see her smiling too.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Olivia," Rose said, while still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily I got back to my room in the Gryffindor Tower before I had a vision. I could feel it so I lied and said I had to use the bathroom, hopefully it will not be a long one, or my roommates will not be happy with me. Once I close the door I go and sit down on the floor but not before catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Black eyes were the only thing I notice. Then everything went blurry.

_The vision comes in focus and I see Rose and Malfoy, from the train. It looks like they are in some sort of dungeon. I would not put it past the creators of Hogwarts to have created a dungeon in the castle. There is a green light that is similar to the color green of the Slytherins. Rose seems to be reprimanding Malfoy on something he did. She is ranting again; she seems to do that a lot._

_"I can't believe you would do a prank this irresponsible! I have seen my fair share of funny pranks but this is downright loathsome! And to do it to a first year, how could you? You are supposed to be a Prefect. I know I am not a perfect Prefect but this is worse than anything I have done put together. What do you have to say for yourse-"_

_All of a sudden Malfoy grabbed hold of Rose and pull her to him. He seemed to have decided the best way to shut her up would be to slam his mouth against hers. Rose responded immediately by wrapping her arms around Malfoy's neck and pulling him closer. Malfoy moved his hands down to Rose's waist and pulled her closer as well._

_No sexual tension my arse._

The vision ended and I could see the present again. Just as I was about to stand up I see Rose in the doorway.

"Why were you just sitting there staring off into space and smiling?" Rose asks me uneasily. Fair question, if I did not know the reason I would probably ask the same.

"I was just admiring the architecture of the castle." I respond hoping to sound at ease. I think I succeeded.

Then Rose asks, "In the bathroom?" She is smirking again, showing that she knows I had lied again, but it was not as self assured. I guess this means she does not know why I was lying. Well I came up with such a terrible lie I might as well go with it.

"Yes?"

"You are very odd, you know that right?" Rose asks me smiling.

"Of course, who isn't odd?" I respond with real ease this time. At least the conversation has moved away from why I was sitting on the bathroom floor. "Anyway why did you run in the bathroom when you knew I was in here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get food with me." Rose says.

"Didn't we just eat an entire feast?" I ask. I am pretty full. After the first years finally got sorted, we got to eat. Let me just say, the food was amazing. Yes, I have not had a home-cooked meal in about nine years, but still. This meal was better than anything I can remember my mom making. Those house elves have got a lot of skill. I only know the house elves made it because Rose told me, while her mouth was full. That girl has got the manners of the Queen. Please note the sarcasm I just used.

"Yes we did eat. But I am still hungry, so I want more food and you need to come with me." Rose said.

"How can you still be hungry, you ate twice as much as me during the feast? And why do I have to go with you?" I figure I should just ask all the questions possible. I am still a little disoriented from the vision I saw, so I just want to distract her from that.

"Do you know who my father is? Ronald Weasley. He never stops eating and I got that from him. Luckily I also got my mom's brains. And why do you have to come? Because I don't want to go alone, and Al hates it when I ask him to come with me after a feast." Rose responds.

These seem like valid reasons so I stand up while saying, "Just let me get my shoes." I grab my old tennis shoes from the trunk that Professor McGonagall bought me and follow Rose out of the dorm. We walk down the stairs while Rose talks, as usual.

"Did you know that if a boy tries to walk up these stairs they will turn into a slide? Obviously the founders did not trust the male gender. This is quite funny because Godric Gryffindor was obviously a guy and he didn't even trust his own gender. But if we or any other girl for that matter walks up to the boys dorm we can make it up with no problems. There may be problems coming down because everyone will think you are a slut, but at least the founders trust us. It is really nice being a Gryffindor. By the way, what did the sorting hat say to you, when it was sorting you?" Rose asks. By this point we are at the bottom of the staircase that leads to girls dorms.

I obviously cannot tell her that the hat knew I was a Seer. So I decide to say, "Just that I am not friendly or care about grades that much." Rose looks at me as though I have committed treason.

"You don't care about grades? Grades are very important! Yes, I know I don't seem like the type of person to care that much about grades, but I do. I want to be an Auror when I grow up so I need really good grades. The sorting hat almost put me into Ravenclaw because I care that much about my grades. But then it put me in Gryffindor because my fucking awesomeness won out." Rose ranted. I am really getting the vibe that she likes to rant; I feel like I need to get used to it.

Luckily I do not get the chance to tell Rose that I really do not care about grades considering I have never gotten any before. I did not have to answer because Albus was in the common room and wanted to know what we were doing. At least that is what I think he was asking, it sounded more like "waz er ya doin'?" He was eating when he decided he needed to talk to us. What is with this school and talking with your mouth full, or at least the Potter/Weasley family? I have better manners than them and I have not eaten with a family in nine years.

"Well Albus Severus Potter we are going to the kitchen to get more food. And if you don't mind swallow before you speak." Rose said. I give her a look of disbelief, wasn't she just talking with her mouth full at the feast. Obviously Albus agrees with me because he says,

"You hypocrite, you were talking with your mouth full at the feast." Albus exclaims.

"Shut up Al," Rose yells back. Honestly they are yelling. They are like a total of ten feet away, and I am pretty sure the Slytherins can hear them in the dungeons. That is how loud they are.

"Well then. I will come with you guys to the kitchen," Albus says.

"Why would you come with us? You always yell at me when I ask you to come with me. So I don't understand why you want to come now." Rose screams.

"Well I am changing things up." Albus says while smiling sickly sweet at Rose. This whole conversation I have been looking back and forth between Rose and Albus like a tennis match so now my head hurts. Well it hurts more than it did after I saw my vision of Malfoy and Rose. I should really learn what is real name is. Well no time like the present.

"What is Malfoy's real name?" I ask Albus and Rose. They both turn their head to look at me at the same time. It was actually kind of scary. They both have a confused look on their face.

"Why?" Rose finally asks. Well I got them to stop fighting.

I smile as sweetly as I can and say, "I was just wondering."

"But why?" Albus asks this time.

I turn to look at him and smile some more. "No reason. Now didn't we want to get some food?" Rose shrugs and starts walking to the portrait hole. The portrait is of a fat lady, and get this her name is…. The Fat Lady. How original. I turn and follow Rose but not before seeing an even more confused look on Albus's face.

A few weeks into the school year I am happy to say I only got lost about 283 times. No big deal. I would have stayed lost in some far off corner of the castle, if I did not have Rose helping me out.

I seriously believe that girl is an angel sent to help me with school, you know if you get rid of the fact she will kill half the school to get good grades and cusses like a sailor.

Why do they say that? Do sailors really cuss that much? I once met a sailor and he was a great guy, well until he tried to mug me. It was stupid of him really. Let's just say, I won.

But I digress.

Rose honestly is an amazing person; she helps me with my homework and study for tests. She makes sure I do not get too lost in this gigantic castle. There is just one little thing she does not know.

Scorpius Malfoy is not that bad of a guy.

I know I finally learned his name, exciting stuff.

I actually met him when he came up to me in the library and introduced himself, all polite and shit.

I was shocked too. Everything I had heard from Rose and Al led me to believe he is the devil reincarnated. Not that I believe in reincarnation or anything, we do not need another Voldemort. The point is, he is actually a nice guy, and not the bad guy everyone has led me to believe he is.

No wonder Rose kissed him back.

Or will kiss him back…

He is also very attractive. I enjoy calling him 'blonde boy wonder' or BBW, not to be confused with Big Beautiful Wonders.

That sounds like a prostitute name, not blonde boy wonder but the other one.

But I am probably way off, for all I know it could be a type of horses or chocolate.

I love my chocolate big and beautiful.

That sounds weird…

Let's just end there…

Anyway, I have been hanging out with Scorpius since the time he introduced himself in the library. My favorite topic to bring up to him is Rose because even when you say her name he will blush.

Well as much as a blush as he can.

That kid is super pale after all.

Luckily, I have only had about four visions a week. That might seem like a lot but it really is not, because before I came to Hogwarts I had them at least twice a day, which is weird actually.

As a Seer, I can only really see visions of those I am close to, the closer I get to someone, the more visions of them I have, but I was never really close to people while I was on the run.

Not many people want to be close to a 'criminal.'

Nowadays I have visions of Rose, Scorpius, and Al. A few other people make appearances, some I do not even know, but that is the main part of my visions.

I could see someone's future, or part of it, if I did not know them that well as long as I try and use all my power to do so.

But who would want to do that?

A days ago when I used the excuse of the bathroom to get out of Charms, I saw a vision of Scorpius talking to Albus. It was not that definite, which is why I could not understand what they were saying.

Or they were speaking in code…

But anyway, right now I am in the library researching information for my Transfiguration essay. I have no idea how changing a rock into a pillow will be helpful in my future but Professor McGonagall seems to think it will be so who am I to try and argue.

That's right, nobody.

I hear some rustling of papers above me and look up and find Scorpius standing there. I smile at him, a smile that he returns, and return back to my work.

I hear him pull out the seat across from me and I am assuming takes a seat. I just keep writing,

_When trying to transfigure any type of inanimate object, one must always remember to…_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I stare at my piece of parchment hoping Scorpius will stop with his finger tapping.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I am now glaring full force at my parchment.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I turn my glare to Scorpius who I see is smiling at me. Fortunately he has stopped tapping his fingers against the table.

"Yes?" I question, while still glaring at Scorpius.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Scorpius responds with a smile still in place.

"Go on," I command.

"Well, I was walking to Defense today and ran into Rose. Like literally ran into her," Can we hurry up, I have already seen this. "Anyway we started talking. Well I was talking and she was glaring. And I complimented her, and she didn't hex me. That is progress, right?"

"I guess. But she was still glaring at you. What type of glare was it?" I ask.

"What the hell kind of question is that. Aren't all glares the same?" Bless him. He still thinks that. That boy has a lot to learn.

"No. They aren't," I respond.

"Well then, I don't know what type of glare it was," Scorpius says.

"Well then I can't tell you if it is progress."

Scorpius look so dejected with this piece of information, I almost feel bad enough to tell him about the future of him and Rose, but I stop myself.

But I cannot look at him anymore. So I pack up my things and leave.

He looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

And I kicked him…

Or Rose did, but I was the messenger.

I feel the familiar sense of getting a vision and head into the first bathroom I come across. Only one stall is being used so I am safe.

I go into an empty stall and wait for the blackness to take over me.

_The image that comes into view is one of Rose and Albus in the common room at night; they are the only ones in there._

_"There is something she isn't telling us," Rose says._

_"It is her choice, we barely know her. Our whole lives have been in the spotlight so everyone knows everything about us, but who knows her past. Something big could have happened," Albus answers. _

_"I just want to know what it is so I can help!" Rose whisper yells. _

_"Well you can't know everything. I realize that she is hiding something but she will tell us if it is that bad, we just have to prove we are trustworthy," Albus says. "And you need to stop your gossiping problem if you ever want her to tell you anything. You can't keep a secret to save your life."_

_Rose growls, and says, "I can to keep a secret. And I am sure it is not that bad. It is not like she is a criminal or a fugitive. It is probably just that her last best friend broke her trust. Her best friend probably just stole her boyfriend or something. Not that I know how a boy could give her up. She is gorgeous." _

_Albus does not respond, but just smiles at Rose._

_"She does not even realize how beautiful she is or that all the guys here follower her around like lost puppies," Not all guys! "She just needs to find the perfect guy, like me. We will just have to look together," Rose says._

_"Yeah, she will have to find the perfect guy," Albus whispers, but Rose could obviously still hear him._

_Rose smirks and says, "She is going to get a guy soon just so she can stop having guys chasing her."_

_Albus puts up his face where he does not show any emotion. It is a mask that will not be broken._

_"And we all know who it will be…" Rose says as the vision ends._

Well that is odd.

By the look of the image it seems that it will happen very soon because it was very clear.

I grab my stuff and leave the bathroom to head back to common room to finish my homework and not have a blonde boy or visions to distract me.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to Potions I am walking with Rose and we obviously end up talking.

Well she rambles while I listen.

"And the first Hogsmeade is soon! Aren't you excited? I am so excited. I wonder if anyone will ask me. I am not sure who I want to have ask me, but I am sure I will know when he does. I hope it is a hot guy. There don't seem to be that many hot guys at this school. Plus I am basically related to half the school. I normally like being related to half the school but when it comes to Hogsmeade I really don't. Plus most of my boy relatives are extremely protective. Do you have siblings? When they are protective it can be really annoying. Do you want a guy to ask you to Hogsmeade? Well of course you do." Rose rambles.

Then she looks at me intently.

She is waiting for an answer.

I did not even realize she asked a question.

"Well I don't know what Hogsmeade is really…" I trail off at the end. I look down feeling embarrassed.

"WHAT! How do you not know what Hogsmeade is? How is that even possible?" This is why I was embarrassed; Rose should really learn how to control the volume of her voice when talking.

"I am new here. I only came a few weeks ago," I answer.

"Oh, right! I always forget about that." Rose shrugs and then continues, "Hogsmeade is the village that all third years and up of Hogwarts students are permitted to attend on designated days of the year depending on the schedule the Headmaster or Headmistress and Head Boy and Girl design at the beginning of the school year."

I am sure Rose just recited that from a handout about Hogsmeade.

This girl is weird.

Or in her own words, she is "Fucking awesome."

With the capital F, not the A. I asked her once why the A was not capitalized and then she started rambling about how the letters of the alphabet were discriminatory, and she would not stand for it.

Sometimes I worry about Rose…

"What is in this village of Hogsmeade?" I ask.

"Just call it Hogsmeade. You sound like a nerd if you call it 'the village of Hogsmeade,'" Rose comments with a roll of her eyes.

Yeah, I am the nerd even though you just quoted a pamphlet.

I glance at Rose before facing ahead, because I know Rose will start rambling again if it is quiet.

"Okay fine! Hogsmeade has an assortment of various shops and restaurants for the enjoyment of each and every student. The shops that are more popular, such as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Honeydukes, are place towards the center of the town. If a student were to head outside the center of the town they would come across the Hogsmeade Post Office or the ever famous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade strives to accommodate all ages of witches and wizards but is most prepared for the age of students. Students should be prepared for cold weather when traveling to Hogsmeade because it has the traditional Scottish weather." Rose rambles off.

I really should read this pamphlet.

"Did you just quote all that?" I ask.

"No," Rose states indignantly.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine! Yes I did!" Rose exclaims.

Knew it!

"Can I have it?" I question.

"Sure," Rose says while handing it to me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I stuff the pamphlet Rose just handed me into the pocket of my cloak.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I really want to go on a date for this Hogsmeade trip! I hope a guy asks me. Not that I am not against girls asking guys. I am a fan of the feminist movements. But it is still sweet when the guy asks. Not that it isn't sweet when the girl asks a guy on a date…" Rose goes off on another tangent.

I wonder if there is some spell that will shut her up.

Oh yeah, the silencing charm would work.

Except I think Rose would murder me in my sleep if I silenced her.

I look over at Rose since I have not been paying attention to what she is saying and see her eyebrows furrowed.

She also looks confused.

I tune back in.

"Not that I am against rubber ducks. There is nothing wrong with them honestly. My brother Hugo just used to be afraid of them. Don't tell him that I told you that!" Rose states.

I do not even want to know.

I hum tunelessly, and quietly so Rose will not hear, until we turn the corner at the end of the corridor.

Rose turns to me and asks, "Who are you going with?"

"I don't know," I answer while shrugging my shoulders.

I really do not know.

I mean I just learned what Hogsmeade was like five seconds ago.

Plus, it's not like guys will want to go with me.

I am still known as the new girl.

That is about it.

Not the new pretty girl. Or the new hot chick.

Just the new girl…

Oh well.

"You mean no one has asked you yet?" Rose asks.

I shake my head while biting my already nonexistent nails of my right hand.

"Really?! No one?" Rose questions again.

I shake my head… again.

"Stupid… Dumb… Has to hurry up… Won't get the chance…" Rose starts mumbling under her breath.

"You okay?" I ask. Rose normally speaks loudly so it is understandable that I am concerned when she speaks quietly.

"Yep," Rose states while popping the p.

I nod my head but my eyebrows are raised.

What an odd girl.

As I am preparing for bed that night I get the feeling that a vision coming so I lie down in bed and wait for the black to overtake me.

_The vision comes into view and I see Rose and Scorpius in a corridor alone, again._

_"I still don't understand why you kissed me! Why can't you just tell me? That is all I want to know! So just tell me! Please!" Rose screeches. _

_Scorpius just stares at her, trying to keep his cool._

_"Just tell me for Merlin's sake! Please! I will do anything! I just need to know!" Rose begs. Pretty soon it seems like she will get on her knees and actually grovel._

_"Anything?" Scorpius asks in a surprised voice._

_"Yes anything! I just said that, didn't I?" Rose asks angrily. _

_"Okay I will tell you but you have to promise me that you will do whatever I say first," Scorpius states with an evil smirk._

_I would be worried if I were you Rose._

_"Fine!" Rose yells._

_That woman has issues with the volume of her voice._

_"You are going to Hogsmeade with me," Scorpius states with the same smirk._

_I see Rose's mouth fall open in surprise and then the vision clears._

Once the vision is gone I realize that I never actually got around to changing so I open my curtains and quickly change. Right before I get back into bed I hear and see Rose storm into the dorm.

"Rose, you okay?" I ask.

"ARGGGGGGGG," Rose yells. Then she picks up a random lamp and throws it at the wall with all her strength.

It smashes into a million pieces.

"Rose?" I ask completely frightened now.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Rose screams. She then storms into the bathroom and I can hear her viciously brushing her teeth.

I climb into bed while smirking. I guess Rose and Scorpius just kissed.

The next night I end up sitting in the common room with Albus just talking. Al and I have become very close friends in the past few weeks and he has been helping me as much as Rose.

Now Al and I are supposed to be doing our Herbology homework but we just ended up getting distracted with each others' presence.

"And then Rose fell on top of Uncle Neville while Uncle Ron was throwing her a baby bottle," Al says while laughing.

Plus he is telling me embarrassing stories of Rose.

"And that happened right before you left for sixth year?" I ask while laughing as well.

"Yeah!" Al yells.

We both collapse in laughter. I put my head on his shoulder and my legs are over his so I am almost sitting on his lap.

Almost.

Al looks at me the same time I look up at him and he opens his mouth –

BANG!

We both turn our heads at the same time to see Rose storm into the common room.

Rose seems to be storming a lot.

But she always seems to storm around the castle whenever she has a conversation with Scorpius so I guess my vision from last night has already come to the present.

Rose spots us and heads over while muttering under her breath.

I look at Al and see that he is just as frightened as I am. But he also looks confused.

Silly kid.

When Rose finally makes it to use she looks like she is about to scream but then she just stops.

Like she stops dead.

Her eyes widen and she looks between Al and me.

This is when I realize I am still basically sitting on Al.

Well this is sufficiently awkward.

I look back up to Al and realize that they are having a silent conversation.

How rude of them to not invite me into the conversation.

I cross my arms and prepare to sulk but then I see Al shake his head.

Then Rose jumps on him and starts hitting him while yelling, "WHY NOT?!"

Now the problem is that since I was basically on top of Al, I kind of got pulled into this little cousin brawl as well.

Why me?

Finally I have had enough of attempting to get myself out that I just yell, "STOP!"

Literally everyone in the common room stops what they are doing and turns to face me. I go red from embarrassment.

"What are you all looking at? Go back to your petty mediocre problems!" Rose yells.

I smile at her because everyone in Gryffindor is apparently scared of Rose because they all go back to what they were doing.

"So what is going on between you two?" I ask once Rose has gotten off of Al and my legs.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Rose responds.

"Okay. Well why were you storming in here looking like you wanted to spit fire?" I ask.

"Because of Hogsmeade!" Rose whines while dramatically falling on the couch between me and Al.

Do not worry, I have moved my legs.

"I thought you were excited for Hogsmeade," Al pipes up.

"I was. But now I am not because of the prat Scorpius!" Rose states in her most malicious voice.

"What did he do?" Al asks in his protective cousin voice.

He, honest to Merlin, has a certain voice to that.

I wonder what happened to all the Wotter children.

They all seem to be messed up.

"He was a prat!" Rose says.

"Detailed," I mutter.

They both turn and look at me but I just smile so they go back to their conversation.

"Can you tell us what he did?" Al asks.

"He is making me go to Hogsmeade with him!" Rose screeches.

Volume, woman.

"WHAT?!" Al yells as he stands up.

"Sit down, you are only embarrassing yourself." Rose says while rolling her eyes.

Yeah, Al is the one embarrassing himself.

"Anyway, what are you two doing for Hogsmeade?" Rose asks us.

"A few guys asked me but I didn't know who they were so I turned them down. So I am going solo as of now," I say. I do not mind going alone at all really.

Rose and I turn to Al where he has turned a light shade of pink.

"I have a date," he mumbles.

"Who?" Rose asks in a deadly and low voice.

"It's a surprise," Al mutters.

"Liv, will you excuse us for a moment," Rose asks without taking her eyes off of Al. Without waiting for an answer she grabs Al's arm and drags him out of the common room.

I just shrug and head up to my dorm room. When I get up there I see the one roommate I have not interacted with really at all.

I hang out with Rose and Morgan yells bloody murder at me.

I smile at her and ask, "Hey Sophie, what are you doing for Hogsmeade?"

This seems to be the most asked question in the past week.

"I was just planning to go alone," Sophie says.

"Well I am going alone as well but I don't really know the town. Do you want to hang out with me?" I ask.

"Sure," Sophie says while smiling.

"Brilliant," I say.

********

**Author's Note: Hey readers! So this was a quick update! Exciting! I have decided to leave some questions for you all to answer if you wish.**

**1. Who is your favorite character thus far? (I know I just introduced a new one at the end of the chapter but that is okay)**

**2. Who do you want to see more of?**

**3. Any favorite quotes or favorite parts of the story?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything you recognize.**


End file.
